Victoria's Lost and Found
by MistoFan10
Summary: Victoria has been captured by Macavity. Luckily she escaped. But now she's hoplelessly lost. Will her true love Mistofelees be able to find her in time, with Macavity following her? Read to find out! Sorry about the font on Chapter 3 I tried to fix it.
1. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

(Authors Note)I decided that I wanted to turn this into a story! Sooooo, Here's Chapter Two! Fanfiction wouldn't let me log in! But I'll check my comments later!

Victoria's POV

I looked at the face of Evil as he inched towards me. "Don't even think about it!" I hissed. "But I already am!" He laughed. He grabbed my arms. "You escaped, and then stood up to me. Do you know the punishment for that?" The ginger tom asked. His teeth showing through his smile. "Death." He whispered. He started to lift me up. I started to go into Panic Mode. "MACAVITY! Put me down! Stop it! NO! I'm not going back with you! AHHHH!" I screamed as loud as I possibly could. But nothing seemed to work. So I went limp. "Aw, is the fight over?" Macavity laughed. "Nobody's bothered to come looking for me anyway. Maybe I deserve to die." I whispered. "Or, you could be my queen." Macavity smiled. "In your dreams." I hissed. Macavity smiled and started to walk out of the alley with me on his shoulders.

"MACAVITY! PUT HER DOWN!" A threatening voice hissed. I cocked my head to see who it was. What Jellicle would want to look for me? He was in a shadow. Maybe it was a rouge. Wanting to take me for himself, maybe it was Plato, or, or Mistofelees! No, it could never be Mistofelees. I've heard rumors that he loves Jemima. They're probably true to. I am suddenly pulled out of my thoughts as I yelp in pain. Macavity had thrown me against the wall behind the Dumpster I was hiding under. I didn't feel like getting up. I could die here for all I care!

"Misto? Your fighting for Victoria! This is going to be a treat." Macavity roared. Mistofelees? I slowly stand up. But then Collapse back down to the ground as pain shot up my leg. I tried again. This time it was better. But my leg was still sore. I popped my head over the Dumpster. Sure enough Mistofelees was there! Sparks of Electricity were flying off of his paws. "Macavity, please, just let Victoria go." He pleaded. "You'll have to fight me for her!" Macvity hissed. Mistofelees just hissed and shot Lightning out of his paws. Hitting Macavity, he flung against a wall and hissed loudly. He slid out his long curved claws ready for battle. "NOOO!" I screamed. I would of jumped to Misto's side. But he yelled at me to stay where I was. All I could do was watch hopelessly as Mistofelees and Macavity battled for me. Mistofelees scream filled the air as he hit the wall. Macavity edged forward. I started to panic! What could I do! Macavity was right in front of Mistofelees, raising his claw's for the killing blow….

"NOOO DON'T HURT HIM!" I yelled. Macavity stared at me. "Why? I thought you cared for no Jellicle?" Macavity sneered. "I NEVER said that!" I hissed. "Then why shouldn't I hurt him? He was trying to steal you from me." Macavity started to smile, like he already knew the answered. "Because, Because, Because I love him!" I squealed. Macavity just laughed. "Then that just gives me a better reason to kill him!" Macavity raised his paw again. I screamed in horror and leapt in front of Mistofelees. "NOOO VICTORIA!" Mistofelees screamed. But it was too late, a searing pain pierced my chest and I fell to the ground. I saw Mistofelees crying as Macavity left, with a smile on his face.

Then my sight went black.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Author's Note: Sooo, school has started, so, that means less time on computer. Sigh. But, be prepared, when summer comes, I'll be posting a chapter like every day! Anyway, u know the drill, comment, favorite, all that stuff.

Mistofelees POV

I stared down at Victoria, how could this happen? One minute I was fighting Macavity, and, and now this. She's just lying there on the ground, I don't if she's dead or not. So I put my finger on her neck, feeling a pulse I sigh in relief. I wiped the tears from my eyes, she did love me, but she suffered my pain. I gently picked her up as I heard Macavity approaching. "Sooo, the little Magician is going to take the little kitten home?" Macavity sneered. I hissed and threw a lightning bolt at him. It hit him in the face, turning It a horrible dark burgundy red. Macavity was scarred for life now. While he was getting up I teleported to my hiding place.

I gently placed Victoria down on a pillow in the shed. "Oh Viki, please wake up." I murmured to myself. Victoria's tail twitched, so I knew she wasn't in a coma. I walked over to the door and locked it, and I closed all the windows, I didn't want anyone to find my hiding place. So then I teleported back to my pipe. "Tugger?" I saw my big brother going through my stuff. "What? Did you find Victoria?" Tugger asked.

I shook my head, no way was Tugger going to follow me. "I just came over to get one of my spell books." I grabbed the one that read 'Healing spells and Potions.' Then I nodded to my brother and teleported back to the old shed. It was located on top of a building near the Junkyard. In fact, I could see the Junkyard from here. I could see Victoria moaning in pain as she woke up. "Ohh, where am I?" She moaned. "Viki!" I gasped. I ran over and turned her over. She had three huge gaps on her chest. "One sec. Don't move." I ordered. "Don't worry, I won't be moving any time soon." She murmured. I grabbed my spell book.

I flipped through the pages until I saw a spell that read 'chest injuries.' I quickly started chanting the words.

Suddenly there was a bright flash and the marks on Victoria's chest were gone, no fur was missing, no scar, nothing, it was like the injury had never happened. Victoria looked up at me. "How did you do that?" She asked astonished. "Well, Well, I I don't really know, I guess I was more powerful than I thought." I couldn't believe I could do that either.

"Misto?" Victoria asked, her voice shaky. I ran over and sat next to her. "Is Macavity gone? He's not here is he?" She asked. Tears coming to her eyes. "No, he's gone, don't worry, he'll never find us up here." I reassured. Victoria laid her head on my shoulder, making me blush. "It was horrible Misto, all the pain, numbness, emptiness, it was like, nothing even existed. Not even me! I knew I wasn't dead, I could hear Macavity talking to you, but it was fuzzy. I couldn't really understand." Victoria hugged onto me, not ever wanting to let go. "He was trying to kill me again, so I scarred his face, he'll be leaving us alone for a while now." I whispered.

Victoria's POV

I sat there hugging onto Mistoffelees. I never wanted this moment to end. Just us sitting there. "Victoria?" Mistofelees asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"What did Macavity do to you? I wanna know, I don't care how bad it is." Mistofelees said sternly.

"Well, after he captured me, he threw me in a cage." I explained, remembering the horror I had felt in the lair of the hidden paw.

Victoria cowered in fear as Macavity thrust her into a cage. Victoria's legs trembled. All around her Hench Rats laughed and sneered. "So Victoria, I hope you enjoy you visit, I know I will!" Macavity laughed. Then he signaled the Hench Rats to follow as he headed for his 'office.' "Oh Misto? What will I do?" Victoria murmured to herself. Mistofelees had pulled her aside in front of his pipe to tell her something VERY important, at least that's what he was telling her. Before Macavity came and took her away.

The next thing Victoria knew Macavity was smacking her against a wall. "I said ANSWERE ME!" He hissed. "Tell. Me. Where. Demeter and Jemima. Are!" Victoria hissed. She would not betray Jemima and Demeter. "NO! I won't betray friends!" She hissed. "TELL ME!" He punched her in the arm making it slightly crack. Victoria yowled in pain. She had been there a total of 5 days now. "I will give you ONE and only ONE more day, at 9 pm tomorrow, you better tell me where Demeter and Jemima are, and if you don't, there will be consequences, terrible ones, enjoyable for me, but not for you, if you don't tell me tomorrow, I'll make sure you don't survive the end of the year!" Macavity hissed, then he walked away, leaving Victoria in her cage.

That night Victoria planned her escape, one of the Hench Rats was the age of maybe a kitten. He stood there staring the cage Victoria was in. "You look hurt." He said. Looking at the scratches and bruises on Victoria's arms and legs. "Yeah, I am."

"That's not right, you not in here." He replied. Rat's didn't really have an evolved vocabulary.

"Do you wanna help me out?" Victoria asked. "I'll give you some of my treats. Their chicken flavor." Victoria explained, pulling a bag of chicken flavored cat treats she found. "Okay, I help the nice kitty. Maccy not a nice kitty, he a mean kitty." The little child rat explained. Within seconds the door was open. "Thank you little one, and I'm sorry if Macavity ever hurts you because of me." Victoria explained, tears coming to her eyes at the thought of the ruthless fiend Macavity killing this innocent rat for setting her free.

She ran out of the Warehouse and hid under a dumpster and waited until she knew the coast was clear. Suddenly she head the blood curdling scream of the little child Rat that helped her escape. She heard Macavity yelling at him, she couldn't make out what he was saying, but she knew that he was hurting the little rat.

Victoria snuck back and looked in the window, the warehouse was abounded, the little body of the rat was sprawled out in the middle, covered in blood and whimpering, he coughed up some blood and went limp. Victoria knew he was dead. "This is all my fault!" She whispered. She ran to the nearest street before Macavity could figure out where she had went, and before Victoria knew it, she was lost, alone, starving and depressed.

"Then you found me." I finished. "Well, it's all over now, but at least now we can hide up here until the coast is clear." Mistofelees whispered. "Listen Viki, uh Victoria, I have a confession." Mistofelees said.

MUHAHAH another Cliff hanger! But it's really epic isn't it!

Anyway! Comment and favorite!

NOW FOR SOME RANDOMNESS!

Me: Wonderful, they call me, wonderful, bandanna I don't know the rest of the song, I love wicked, wonderful!

Misto: What are ya doing?

Me: HOLY CRAP IT'S THE MAGICAL MISTER MISTOFELEES!

Misto:Oh everlasting cat help me!

Me: *Crashes onto Misto in a fangirltacklehug.

Me: I have some sparkly cookies for you.

Misto: COOKIES! SPARKLES! I LOVES YOU NOM!

Me: MACAVITY THE END!


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Victoria's POV

I stared at Mistofelees in confusion. What could he possibly need to tell me that was important? "Viki, you know that promise I made when we were young?"

FLASHBACK!

Two kittens lay sunning in the Junkyard. They were by a pipe that was Mistofelees den. "Misto?" The white kitten named Victoria asked. "Yeah?" Mistofelees answered. "What would you do if Macavity captured me?" She asked. "Well-" Mistofelees started sitting up. "I would search until I found you. You're my best friend Victoria, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Besides, who would play Magician with me to help me practice my magic? You're the best Assistant I've ever had." Mistofelees smiled at his long time best friend. "I want you to promise me something. That if Macavity ever does Capture me, I want you to promise me that you'll for me, and that you'll never leave me." Victoria scooted over and hugged her close friend. Mistofelees hugged her back.

"I promise."

"Thank you Misto."

"That you would always and never leave me? What about it? You've kept that promise silly!" I smiled. "It's just that, Victoria, I never do want to leave you, and I don't ever want you to leave me. I want you to stay in my pipe with me, and become my mate." Mistofeles smiled. I stared at him with round Blue eyes. Had he just said what I thought he said? "You want me to be your mate?" I asked. He nodded. I ran over and hugged him. "Of course I'll be your mate Misto!" He gently pushed me away and leant forward. I did too, this was the moment I had been waiting for. As we kissed I thought of all the times we've had together. "I love you Victoria." Mistofelees whispered. "I love you too." I whispered.

I know really short chapter! But until I get some more idea's come to me, this will be the end. But there will probably be another chapter by Sunday or so. BYES! Comment and rate!


End file.
